


Giving Thanks For You

by sinkhole



Series: Winter's Home [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Extremely Low Stakes Fluff, Friends To First Kiss, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony And Bucky Are Nice To Each Other, Tony Stark Lives, holiday vibes, if someone knows why the caps don't stick to some tags let me know!, so much food, that's it. that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkhole/pseuds/sinkhole
Summary: Part 4. Bucky and Tony attend Feast DayandTony receives something unexpected on Christmas Eve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winter's Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. James Bucky Barnes : Terminator of Food

“This place looks right out of a magazine,” Bucky said of Tony’s penthouse when he exited the elevator and took in the space for the first time. FRIDAY had guided him up from the garage where he’d parked his truck after making the drive from the cabin for Rhodey's annual family dinner.

“It does have its perks,” Tony said, putting his jacket on and walking out into the living area to greet him. He knew it also meant that it didn’t look lived in but that was pretty much true. He used his bedroom and spent some time on the couch but couldn’t recall the last time he used the dining table or even the kitchen apart from the blender and microwave or as a place to catch up on paperwork.

“You can leave your bag in here,” Tony said as he led Bucky to his room for the night.

“This is. Wow. Luxury,” Bucky said when he saw the spacious and tastefully decorated room with its king-sized bed buried under a thick white cotton and down duvet. The door to the ensuite was open and revealed a large bathroom with a separate tub and shower enclosure. “Don’t know if I’ve ever slept anywhere this nice.”

“Sleep is overrated but having a nice thread count helps,” Tony said with a shrug.

With a last look, Bucky put his overnight bag down and they walked back to the elevator. “I can drive,” he offered.

Tony almost missed a step but played it off, talking nonchalantly. “Oh, the jet will be faster. The dinner is in Philly – didn’t I mention that? The flight’s only 35 minutes.” Of course with drive and runway time it would be a lot more.

“No, you didn’t mention that,” Bucky said, frowning.

Shit. “Is flying a problem?”

“No, it’s not. It’s fine. I just like knowing what the plan is. When you wanted me here at 5pm I thought it was an early dinner. Would have brought some snacks,” Bucky said as they got into the elevator.

Obviously, this wasn’t Tony’s first time at completely failing to take someone’s needs into consideration but he felt like more of an ass than usual. “Sorry. I really am that rich asshole who doesn’t think about others the way everyone is always telling me I am.” He didn’t mean to do the self recrimination thing but he felt pretty embarrassed.

Bucky’s frown deepened. “No Tony, you’re not. What you are is busy and you carry a lot of responsibility. I’ll ask more questions next time, don’t worry. Maybe we can stop at a convenience store or something on the way to the airport,” Bucky said, making a perfectly reasonable suggestion that fixed the problem. “It’s the damn serum – I’m always having to think about food. I get grumpy if I don’t eat.”

Tony just stared at Bucky. No rebuke or blame or aloofness? No drama? Could it really be this easy?

“What?” Bucky asked when Tony had stared too long.

“You are getting all the fries. All the snack burgers, Buckaroo,” Tony said, still staring at Bucky and knowing he probably looked a bit intense but that was his thing. “We’ll hit every drive-through on the way! We’ll buy them out!”

Bucky laughed and Tony couldn’t say he’d ever felt so good after one of his fuck-ups.

Rhodey’s cousin Mike and his wife Gabby were hosting Feast Day this year and most everyone was there by the time Tony and Bucky arrived. The house was lit up from within and occasional bouts of raucous laughter added to the warm and inviting atmosphere. Immediate and extended family members and a few close friends added up to nearly thirty people filling the house but it stayed on the right side of overcrowded. Tony introduced Bucky to everyone as they navigated their way inside and Bucky was relieved of his contribution pie and they gave their jackets to Mike and Gabby’s son and their drink orders to Rhodey, and then found themselves in front of the dining table.

Tony got a kick out of seeing Bucky’s eyes bug out when he saw the spread. He was pretty sure Bucky had expected a sit-down dinner and a smaller group of people, mostly because he’d failed to mention any of the food insanity that was Feast Day. In part, it was because he hadn’t wanted to scare Bucky off but he was pretty confident that even though this was a larger bunch of people, Bucky wouldn’t feel ill at ease. Everyone here was friendly but not nosy or pushy unless it involved getting you to eat more. He figured Bucky could handle that.

Gabby’s mother was Spanish and together they’d made enough seafood paella to feed everyone while Mike had put out a massive platter of mixed grilled meats. There were at least ten different salads and there was baked asparagus, skewers of grilled vegetables, braised greens, fried mushrooms, roasted turnips, candied sweet potatoes, the piri piri chicken and little round potatoes, Tony had the city’s best sushi delivered, someone had brought an entire honey ham, there was a dumpling stew and a mountain of buttery shrimp, crab cakes, fried fish, rice dishes, mini cheesesteak rolls, tomato pie slices, breads and it went on and on.

“Wow,” Bucky said eyeing the laden table appreciatively.

“It’s really something isn’t it,” Tony agreed.

A familiar voice interrupted their admiration of the food and had Tony standing up straighter. “Back to try again, eh? I like that about you Tony– you’re not a quitter. Even if you can’t hope to win, based on your lacklustre track record,” Rhodey’s grandma sniffed as Aunt Joan pushed her wheelchair into the dining room.

He turned to face her with a smirk. “Think I’m trying a new tack this year Grandma. I’d like to introduce you to my champion, James Barnes,” he said and indicated Bucky with a complicated flourish of his arms.

Grandma Rhodes looked to Bucky and sized him up before extending her hand in greeting.

“Pleased to meet you Ma’am,” Bucky said as he took her hand gently.

Her eyes shifted back to Tony and narrowed disapprovingly. “So, you’re quitting? After how many years?”

“I see it as appointing my successor,” he said breezily. “It’s still a win if I can hire someone who’ll do the job better than me,” he said before turning to Bucky. “You’re hired to do the winning by the way Buckster, but no pressure. Just don’t lose.”

Grandma Rhodes kept up her façade for only another moment before breaking out into a big smile. “Welcome to the family then James and good luck. You’ll need it when dealing with this troublemaker,” she said, nodding at Tony. “See you boys take extra of the dumpling stew. I might have sampled that one and can say it’s worth saving room for.”

Aunt Joan gave them a wink and wheeled Grandma Rhodes around the table and filled up her plate before Mike and Gabby welcomed everyone to Feast Day 2026 and the dinner officially began.

“You should have gotten first pass at the table,” Tony whispered to Bucky. “You’re probably older than Grandma.”

“I’m still stuck on the champion part. What did you get me into?” Bucky whispered back.

“Nothing you can’t handle,” Tony said, poking Bucky in the stomach before handing him a plate.

At some point they got separated when Tony stopped to catch up with everyone but he’d periodically look over to check how Bucky was doing. He’d seen him chatting with Rhodey at first and then with Carlos, probably about those potatoes. Tony thought he’d have to get some more soon before they were gone.

He then made eyes at Grandma across the room until she felt it and looked over to follow his gaze to see Bucky going for seconds. Tony just lifted his brows and looked smugly in her direction.

The next time he checked, he didn’t see Bucky and when he looked again a little later, there was still no sign of him so Tony excused himself from the group he was with and went to look around. There was a small kernel of worry in the back of his mind that this dinner would be too much in some way; too many people or too many strangers, although he hoped not. Bucky had definitely given off the vibe that he was antisocial at the beginning but he’d never actually confirmed that by anything he’d done or said, apart from not leaving the cabin when he didn’t have the means to get around and saying New York was a bit much. But when wasn’t it?

He wandered into the den where a bunch of the kids were playing a game on the large screen and found Bucky sitting on the couch with his plate balanced on his lap, surrounded by dolls and stuffed animals. Trini, Mike and Gabby’s young daughter, was making extremely formal introductions and describing to Bucky, in great detail, their genealogy, pertinent medical information and projected career paths. Bucky was taking it like the champ he was, asking the good questions in between bites of his dinner. Tony leaned against the doorframe and watched for a while, utterly charmed. When Bucky noticed him, Tony tried to mime extraction as a question and he hopefully was clear in his messaging although he figured it might have looked more like he was trying to hitch a ride. Bucky bit his lip to smother his grin and shook his head so Tony mimed that he’d check back and left him to it.

The next time he saw Bucky, he was back at the table talking with some others who were topping up their plates as Bucky went for thirds. Tony saw him holding his full plate and popping a crab cake into his mouth when they made eye contact. He saluted Bucky with a cocktail shrimp just as Aunt Joan passed by the table and seeing Bucky there, _again_ , called out for Grandma and soon they were making a fuss about his eating capacity. He looked pretty embarrassed and disappeared as soon as he was able to get away.

When the food was packed up and the dessert put out, Tony found a tray and piled it high with pie slices, fancy pastries, cheesecake, butterscotch krimpets, cannoli and cookies.

Rhodey looked at it doubtfully as he stole a thumbprint cookie from the tray. “You gonna eat all that? Thought you were stepping down.”

“Some of it’s for Bucky. Ok, maybe most of it.” Tony said as he replaced the stolen cookie with another. He hadn’t seen Bucky come for any dessert and he knew that Bucky loved sweets. He guessed it had something to do with his earlier embarrassment and that wasn’t right.

Rhodey watched Tony with a cocked eyebrow.

“What?” Tony asked.

Rhodey just laughed and walked away, shaking his head.

He found Bucky in the den again with the rest of the dinner attendees who wanted a break, a nap or had just tapped out of any more socializing to watch Die Hard. Tony plopped down into the spot beside Bucky and presented him with the tray and a plate.

“Pretty sure I already ate way more than I was supposed to earlier. Pretty embarrassing,” Bucky said in a low voice.

“You did in one night what I’ve been trying to do for my whole adult life and suddenly you’re Grandma Rhodes’ favourite and I kind of hate you right now,” Tony replied. He was delighted when sometime later, Bucky reached for a slice of pie.

They got back to the tower slightly before 1am, each carrying several pounds of leftovers in large containers.

Bucky found the kitchen on the other side of the large rock wall partition and went to put them away. “Doesn’t look like you eat much,” he said of the nearly empty fridge after Tony followed him there. He knew there was pretty much only soy sauce, wasabi packets and some spirulina/broccokale powder in there.

“No, I don’t spend a lot of time here to be honest. I pretty much live in my lab.”

Bucky hummed as he finished his fridge inspection and walked around the wall to see the rest of the space and Tony followed.

“You have three espresso makers,” he observed drily when he saw the three identical machines lined up at the bar.

“Of course. There’s the primary and I have back up and secondary back up in case of back up failure, like any reasonable person would,” Tony replied breezily.

Bucky laughed and shook his head before surveying the rest of the room. “No Christmas tree? I’d have figured you’d do this place up for the holidays.”

“Used to, I guess. It’s just me now so there’s really no point. Like I said, I’m barely here.” Tony did miss the decorations though and he had some great memories of past holidays but that was a long time ago.

“Are you tired? Can I set you up with a movie? I need to check on something downstairs and will probably go to bed after,” Tony said stifling yawn. All that food made him sleepier than usual. He might have already had a small nap during Die Hard. Maybe.

“I think... I’m just gonna watch the view for a while before I turn in. This is amazing,” Bucky said as he walked up to the floor to ceiling windows and surveyed the Manhattan nightscape.

“Yeah, you’re sure? You don’t need anything?”

“Thanks Tony,” Bucky said turning to look at him. “I had a really good time tonight.”

Tony went off to his lab with the image of that dazzling view becoming second rate compared to Bucky’s smile.


	2. A Recipe For Hope

FRIDAY announced that Mr. Bucky had entered the garage so Tony saved his progress and headed up to the penthouse. He wanted a snack anyway and could offer Bucky more than coffee up there; he’d had a selection of meals and snacks delivered to last him a few days so the fridge wasn’t as empty as usual.

The day before, Bucky had called to see if Tony would be around in the afternoon for a few hours because he wanted to stop by. Tony was a sad man and had planned to work through Christmas Eve so he’d just told Bucky to come by whenever.

After Feast Day, he’d resolved to back off on the Bucky stalking, because that’s what he figured it was becoming with the amount of time he spent thinking about him. Bucky was getting out now and making new friends and Tony should just pull back and stop interfering. He’d been helpful and would have to be happy with that. Of course, the moment Bucky had said he wanted to stop by, Tony pushed the backing-off-plan to the New Year. That’s what resolutions were for, right?

Tony was waiting near the elevator and was just about to ask FRIDAY what was keeping Bucky when the doors opened with a chime and a white kitten loped out, followed by a Christmas tree which, even though bound with twine, had a sizeable girth. Enough so that Bucky was all but hidden behind it as he came in holding it up while also pulling one of the downstairs carts stacked with various tote boxes.

“What’s all this?” Tony asked, genuinely surprised and unable to restrain the wide grin that gave away just how happy he was to see them. “How’s my favourite fluff ball?” he said to Alpine as she stopped to investigate a planter. “Wow, you’re double the size. You might have a future in superheroing if you can keep that up.” She soon came to twine around his legs, painting his jeans with white hair. She hadn’t forgotten him. Bucky had asked if he could bring her along. He’d told Tony that for the Feast Day visit, he’d left her with one of the families he was doing work for and when he’d gone to pick her up, she’d ignored him and then withheld all affection for two days.

“Thought we’d bring you some Christmas cheer,” Bucky said, putting the trunk of the tree down with a thunk and coming out from behind it. “Got you a tree from the Bleniks’ tree farm, the Cabreras and Mr. Harris donated a few boxes of Christmas decorations,” he said, indicating the cart. “And I’m gonna make you Christmas dinner.”

“What?” Tony was used to being the functional tornado in most any situation. Being on the receiving end, especially from Bucky, was a new experience. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll prep it all and you can eat in your workshop tonight or tomorrow if you want. I’m not inviting myself over - we’re heading back right after. Unless you want company but you’re probably busy.”

“Not too busy for Christmas Eve dinner!” Tony said a little too quickly. Like he was ever going to send Bucky away. Honestly. “What are we having?” he asked as he hovered over the boxes on the cart.

“Well, there’ll be stuffing, cranberry sauce and all that, with meatloaf,” Bucky said, looking sheepish. “Thought I might try and shape it like a roast turkey at least.”

Tony was delighted. “Was hoping you’d say that and nope. Don’t change a thing. Tubular meatloaf is better for even cooking,” he said with all the authority he felt he was entitled to as a meatloaf eating expert.

He soon found himself shooed out of his own penthouse after he’d grabbed his snack and then made a valiant effort to put all thoughts other than his project aside. That lasted until he took a coffee break and found himself considering the situation. Wasn’t it unusual for a friend to go to such lengths he wondered? Sure, if he’d been sick, he could see a nearby friend bringing him Christmas dinner but a tree? And decorations? And actually cooking said dinner at his place? With drive times, Bucky would have donated his whole day, probably more, to plan and arrange for all the things he’d brought. It was something and it gave him a little hope.

He found it very difficult to concentrate on his work after that but eventually FRIDAY let him know that Mr. Bucky was ready for him to come up.

Tony was expecting to see the room as he had left it except with a few decorations and the tree dwarfed by the size of the space but either his imagination or belief in Bucky’s abilities had failed him. The lights were down low and the gas fireplace was on, flames licking at the glass while Bing Crosby crooned softly in the background. The very full and gorgeous tree sparkled with lights and vintage glass ornaments. In the past, Tony had hired designers to install themed decorations and the trees were always maximally decorated. No part of the actual tree had ever been visible for all the ornaments which had seemed to defeat the purpose of having one. This one was more sparsely decorated in comparison and all the more beautiful for it. There were other decorations around, reflecting the flickering light from the fireplace and helping to lend an air of magic to the evening. The overlapping scents of pine, herbs, spices and cookies had him wanting to bottle it up somehow. It seemed like the very definition of Christmas was in those scents.

Tony saw Alpine lounging comfortably on the back of the couch like she lived there and she gave him a slow, relaxed blink. He headed to the kitchen where he could hear Bucky working.

“Can I help?” he asked but Bucky looked like he had everything in hand. All the objects on the counter; bowls, spices, measuring spoons and cups, were neat and organized with almost military precision unlike the kitchen disaster Tony invariably created anytime he tried to cook.

“Take this to the table? I’ll be right there. Everything is ready,” Bucky said with a smile. He had his hair tied back and the sleeves of his Henley pushed up and was looking relaxed and gorgeous. Before he stared too long, Tony grabbed the bowls of stuffing and mashed potatoes and did as he was bid, rounding the far side of the partition to see the table set for two with candles already lit and the New York skyline for a backdrop on one side and the decorated living room on the other. On any other day, in any other context this would totally be a date, he realised. That earlier feeling of hope he’d felt took wing and fluttered in his chest, giving him more confidence than he’d felt before. He had to decide whether to risk making this possibly the best or worst Christmas of his adult life, depending on how Bucky reacted.

The dinner was delicious. It was just one more thing Bucky was good at even though this one was recently learned.

“How did you get all this done in just a few hours?” Tony wondered. Putting up the tree alone would have taken most of it, he thought.

“Don’t know if you’d heard but I had a reputation for excelling at my missions,” Bucky said, smirking. And ok that was fair - one didn’t get to Bucky’s skill level by just winging it but Tony huffed and rolled his eyes anyway.

“Why don’t I go get dessert and you can read this.” Bucky placed a red envelope in front of Tony before getting up, stacking the dishes and then disappearing behind the partition.

Tony slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a card that had an artistic rendering of a cottage in the woods. There was a blanket of thick snow on the ground and over the cottage and weighing down the pine boughs while smoke curled from the cottage’s chimney. Inside the card, Bucky had written him a note in a neat hand.

_Tony, this is sappy but I want to say it – some days I can’t believe that you’re my friend. And isn’t that just the thing. After everything, you were willing to be my friend and my life changed for the better because of you. I love where I live. I have a job I picked. I have a cat. All pretty unthinkable to me six months ago and I’m pretty sure none of it would have happened without you. Just wanted you to know how important you are to me._

_I wish you all the happiness you can stand and the best of everything because you deserve the best._

_PS_

_The things that just mysteriously appear after one of your visits? Like the rubber boots, hoodies and slippers in my size and all the cat toys? Don’t think for a moment that we haven’t noticed. Or aren’t thankful._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Bucky (and Alpine)_

Tony reread the card several times mostly because he had no idea what to do. Usually, he played that off by deflecting but he didn’t want to do that with Bucky’s heartfelt admission. Those words and the sentiment behind them actually meant a lot to him. No mattered what happened in the future, it had been worth it and he could count Bucky as one of the important people in his life. He’d even been called out on the not-gifts which made him smile. Again, the perils of being friends with someone who liked to give gifts.

Bucky hadn’t come back yet so Tony wandered into the kitchen to find him.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know,” Bucky said, when he saw Tony come in holding the card. He’d been arranging cookies on a plate that had them already arranged, and seeing the futility of the pretence, grabbed a tea towel and moved back to lean on the counter.

Tony half wished he could take the out Bucky had offered but he’d come to mean too much not to let him know what he felt too. “It’s not like this is one sided. I’m happy to call you my friend. More than happy. We’ve only really known each other a few months but you’ve made a big impact on my life too.” Of course, Tony was thinking of his pining and suffering but no one had to know that.

“Yeah? Bucky asked, looking Tony in the eyes.

He thought he could detect some uncertainty and maybe telling Bucky he’d made an impact on Tony’s life didn’t exclude the bad stuff from before so he’d have to be more clear. He was going to go for it, he’d decided. He took a deep breath and forced himself to get the words out. “We could be more than friends, if that’s something you wanted. If it’s not, we can completely forget this conversation and go back to being the kind of friends where one makes meatloaf and serves it with candles and the other eats it. Appreciatively.”

Bucky closed his eyes for just a moment and exhaled, smiling as he looked to Tony again. “I do want that. The first option. So much.”

“Yeah?” It was Tony’s turn to be a little vulnerable.

“Didn’t think you could ever want me that way. I would never ask but I’d hoped anyway,” Bucky admitted.

“This really was a date wasn’t it?” Tony asked starting to feel a new depth of appreciation for Bucky’s tactics.

“Well, Christmas was the perfect way to pass it off as tradition,” Bucky replied, giving him that little smirk Tony had become addicted to. “If it was unwelcome.”

“Not unwelcome,” he said with a laugh and eyeroll. “You have no idea.” That barely acknowledged his own turmoil. He thought he understood what Bucky was saying though, about not asking. He was used to pretty unequal relationships. He didn’t have many equals when it came to brains, success, wealth and status but he wasn’t looking to find his equal but rather his compliment. He knew however, that many people had trouble overcoming the gap and whatever those qualities signified to them often became a barrier for authentic interactions. For Bucky, there was the additional terrible history between them. It would be a lot to overcome for some people. He hoped Bucky could. “I’ve actually been turning myself inside out wondering if you’d even like me that way or were into,” Tony waved his hand between them. “That.”

Bucky put the tea towel down that he’d had a death grip on and pushed himself off the counter to step closer. “It gave me time to get it together a bit,” he said honestly. “Be a little better than the undateable mess I was. I mean, I’m slightly less undateable now. I hope.”

“Nope,” Tony said, having none of that. “Nope, you don’t get to shit talk yourself on my watch. Or anytime. You’re amazing. Have we gotten to the part where we can kiss yet? Is that something we can do? If yes, can we do it now?”

“Hell, yeah,” Bucky almost whispered.

They both took a step forward and then they were in each other’s space, practically vibrating with nerves and relief, tension and ease and the knowledge, finally, that they both wanted the same thing. Their lips came together and Tony wished he could slow time down, to be able to catalogue each sensation and fully remember it, always. He didn’t want to forget this feeling; that something was simultaneously new, electric, exciting and yet, melting into it felt like the kind of comfort and ease his mind and body identified as his safest and happiest place.

Bucky felt amazing, from the slight brush of stubble against his chin to his soft lips covering Tony’s and from what he could feel of Bucky’s back and shoulder under his palms had him barely able to wait to discover how the rest of his body felt under his hands. But he didn’t want to rush this. Every moment felt like a gift after all those months and he was going to savour it. Bucky smelled even better; a hint of cologne that Tony didn’t recognize but immediately decided he loved and the scent of his skin that he didn’t want to stop breathing in. This scent and the smirk were his favourite things, he also decided. Bucky tasted so good too; like cookies and he’d obviously been sampling, the cheater.

They eventually broke apart to smile and gaze at each other.

“You, me, cookies, couch,” Tony eventually demanded and found himself being led there, Bucky’s hand keeping contact as though he’d disappear if it wasn’t there. As if.

Sitting there later, kissing Bucky by firelight in front of the gorgeous tree with Alpine occasionally inserting herself between them, had to be one of the best Christmas Eve nights he could remember and not only because of how great it was in the moment. For one of the first times in his life, Tony could see this being his future and he had no doubts at all that he wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and for those who don't, happy regular day!  
> Hope your days are filled with nice things because we all need more of that in our lives right now, and see ya 2020.


End file.
